The molecular and cellular biology CORE Facility will offer oligonucleotide synthesis and expression of polypeptides in vitro, plus consulting in cDNA or genomic library construction and screening. In addition, consultation for DNA sequencing services to investigators who are Program Grant participants at the University of Minnesota. The CORE is equipped with a Beckman Ultracentrifuge, Sorvall preparative centrifuges, Spectrophotometer, scintillation counter, and a polymerase chain reaction (PCR) machine, etc. In addition, the CORE is requesting a PCR-mate DNA synthesizer to support our synthetic oligonucleotide synthesis service. Oligonucleotides will be synthesized using phosphoramidite chemistry and fast oligodeprotecting methods (FOD), which allow for a one hour deprotection step versus the standard eight to twelve hour deprotection step. This will enable the CORE to provide a 24 hour turn around time on oligonucleotide synthesis requests. This synthesizer also will be used to synthesize oligonucleotide primers needed for sequencing analyses for the CORE Faculty and for synthesizing DNA templates for polypeptides of interest to be introduced into expression vectors for the purpose of producing reagents for studies on biological function or immunological recognition motifs. We justify the set-up CORE Facility since it is far more economical to synthesize oligonucleotides by ourselves and produce peptides of interest by recombinant methods as opposed to utilizing an outside vendor or direct peptide synthesis.